When repairing a broken or fractured bone, a physician may often be faced with the task of reducing a fracture between two bone segments. More specifically, when reducing a fracture, a doctor may be required to properly align the first bone segment with the second bone segment and then secure the two segments together using, for example, plates, screws, wire, or other fastening means. Since the process of fracture reduction may often be a cumbersome undertaking, it would be beneficial to provide a system and method for efficiently reducing fractures.